Cody
---- Rubio claro |sangre = O |estilo = |gustos = Iniciar peleas, carne callejera de Metro City,Street Fighter: World Warrior Encyclopedia Guy, Haggar, Jessica |no le gusta = Sermones, aburrimiento, Mad Gear Gang, Edi. E |rivales = Rolento , Guy , Sodom, Poison, Kyle , Bryan Fury & Jack-× |aficiones = Trucos con cuchillos, escapar de prisión, retirarse con facilidad sus esposas. |movimientos = |alineamiento = Caótico bueno |1er juego = Final Fight |apariciones = *Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter *Street Fighter × Tekken '''Otros' *Mighty Final Fight *Final Fight Revenge *Final Fight: Streetwise }} |act voz-jap = Kōichi Yamadera Daisuke Kishio |act voz-eeuu = Michael Dobson Rick Calvert Michael T. Coleman http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1731754/ Kenny Omega }} |Cody, Super Street Fighter IV}} apareció por primera vez en el videojuego Final Fight, posteriormente este apareció como personaje disponible en los videojuegos Street Fighter Alpha 3 y Final Fight Revenge. Inicialmente fue un vigilante clandestino imprudente que luchó para sobrevivir en los duros barrios marginales de Metro City desde que era niño, pero desde entonces se ha convertido en el nuevo alcalde de la ciudad.Capcom Unity - Cody, Metro City’s New Mayor, punches his way in to Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition on June 26! Apariencia Antes de ser arrestado, Cody solía estar bien afeitado, y su atuendo consistía en pantalones de mezclilla, zapatillas blancas, una camiseta blanca y vendas azules envueltas alrededor de sus muñecas, así como en la mitad inferior de sus manos. Estando encarcelado, tenía una barba incipiente y esposas que estaban unidas por una cadena larga. Las vendas de mano son ahora blancas y cubren completamente las manos, dejando solo los dedos expuestos. La camiseta y los pantalones vaqueros fueron reemplazados por un uniforme de la prisión 'a la antigua' con rayas blancas y azules. Conserva sus mismas zapatillas blancas, sin embargo. A diferencia de la mayoría de los convictos, no le importa estar usando la vestimenta de la prisión, pero, como se ve durante su provocación/burla en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, puede quitarse fácilmente las esposas. En el videojuego Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, este atuendo de presidiario vuelve como su traje de nostalgia, y su atuendo original vuelve como su traje de 'Final Fight'. En el videojuego Final Fight: Streetwise, viste su atuendo original con una camisa naranja de prisión sobre la camiseta. Algunas de las ilustraciones oficiales para el primer videojuego Final Fight implicaban que Cody siempre había usado zapatillas Adidas Superstars, pero fue su sprite en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 lo que confirmó completamente esta idea. Guy usa zapatillas Nikes en cambio, que puede ser una referencia a la competencia entre las dos marcas de deportes en la vida real. En su ilustración nueva para Shadaloo Combat Research Institute, Cody usa un traje naranja de prisión con las mangas atadas en la cintura y una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Viste sus mismas zapatillas tenis blancas de su atuendo en el videojuego Final Fight original. Personalidad En el primer videojuego Final Fight, Cody es descrito como un hombre combativo, imprudente pero en última instancia positivo y bondadoso, que tiene un poderoso sentido de justicia y amor por su novia Jessica. Sin embargo, en sus apariciones de la saga Street Fighter, después de romper con Jessica, perder contacto con sus amigos y pasar varios años en prisión, Cody se ha vuelto extremadamente distante, apático y dudoso. Sigue siendo belicoso como siempre, saliendo ocasionalmente de la prisión solo para luchar y aliviar su aburrimiento, y con frecuencia mantiene su aire generalmente desdeñoso, siendo la excepción cuando encuentra un adversario que pueda entretenerlo. Interpreta su encarcelamiento como castigo por sus buenas acciones en última instancia, e incluso admite que la idea de alcanzar cualquier objetivo constructivo (tales como superar a rivales o cuidar a la familia) es un concepto perdido en él. Alberga cierto resentimiento interno hacia el mundo exterior, pensando que luchó solo por el bien de Metro City, pero terminó encarcelado por ello. De acuerdo con su secuencia final en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV, se siente como en casa en prisión. A pesar de esto, y como lo indica cierto diálogo, aunque Cody parece haber abandonado la lucha contra el crimen, aún conserva su antiguo sentido de justicia y un deseo perdurable (aunque contencioso y agotado) de oponerse al mal. En particular, su frase ganadora contra M. Bison muestra que sus verdaderos sentimientos se manifiestan cuando se enfrenta a la gran maldad ("I don't consider myself a good guy anymore, but I had to take you down!"; 'Ya no me considero un buen tipo, ¡pero tuve que derrotarte!'), aunque inmediatamente intenta ocultarlo. También le da su respeto a las personas que necesitan hacer negocios. Esto se muestra en su frase de victoria contra T. Hawk, en la que le dice que no lo deje interponerse en el camino de lo que él debe hacer y luego le desea buena suerte ("Don't let me stand in your way if you got stuff to do. Good luck!"; 'No me dejes estorbar en tu camino si tienes cosas que hacer. ¡Buena suerte!'). Durante los eventos del videojuego Street Fighter V, su comportamiento ha cambiado un poco, ahora ya como el alcalde de Metro City, mostrando confianza en sus luchas contra sus adversarios. Relaciones Neutral *'Mike Haggar': Cuando Haggar conoció a Cody, no lo aprobó exactamente. Viéndolo como un alborotador más que nada. Lo más probable es que esta duda inicial solo creciera cuando Cody comenzó a salir con Jessica. Sin embargo, durante los eventos del primer videojuego Final Fight, Haggar se entusiasmó con la idea de que Cody fuera un buen chico a pesar de todo y lo respetara como un hombre, finalmente aprobando que Cody saliera con su hija, principalmente porque también arriesgaría su propia vida para rescatarla. Aunque a Cody a menudo le molestaban sus sermones. Sin embargo, después de su regreso a Metro City, Cody comenzó a meterse en problemas cada vez más. Esto hizo que su relación con Haggar se volviera amarga. A pesar de esto, Haggar nunca perdió la esperanza de que un día se convirtiera en el gran hombre que una vez encontró cuando lucharon juntos contra Mad Gear Gang.EventHubs - 'Dear Mayor Cody' - Capcom gives us another Street Fighter V tease in this letter from Mike Haggar to 'Mayor' Cody Travers Con esto en mente, Haggar una vez más trató de ayudar a Cody a salir de sus malos hábitos y su vida miserable. Eventualmente esto terminaría con Cody siendo elegido como su sucesor como alcalde de Metro City. Si bien Haggar sabía que al principio no le gustaría el trabajo, creía completamente que Cody era el hombre adecuado para el trabajo, ya que sabía que su sentido de la justicia era mucho mayor que sus demonios internos. *'Guy': Él y Guy fueron originalmente muy buenos amigos y rivales que lucharían a menudo. Guy también es el único viejo amigo al que Cody se ha asociado desde que fue a la cárcel. En el modo Arcade del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, después de derrotar a Guy, Cody concluye que 'algunas cosas nunca cambian', siendo lo más probable es que haga referencia a uno (o más) de los duelos anteriores de él y de Guy; basado en su diálogo como rivales en los videojuegos Street Fighter Alpha 3 y Super Street Fighter IV, Cody tiende a 'tener la sartén por el mango'. A pesar de sus frecuentes batallas, los dos no tienen problema para unirse en equipo para lograr un objetivo común, y Cody incluso implica al menos una vez que le gusta hacerlo. *'Jessica': Él y Cody estaban noviando antes y durante el momento que transcurre el videojuego Final Fight, y estaban claramente enamorados el uno del otro. Sin embargo, el encarcelamiento de Cody y la partida de Jessica para estudiar en Europa los hizo terminar en una nota amarga. A menudo se supone que su relación es irreparable desde el encarcelamiento anterior de Cody. Enemigos *'Edi. E': Edi es un policía corrupto que anteriormente intenta incriminarlo por crímenes adicionales y el hombre que generalmente lo lleva de vuelta a prisión cuando escapa. *'Rolento': Su perfil biográfico del videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 ''indica que recuerda a Cody que una vez fue su enemigo después de descubrir que llegará al torneo World Warrior como uno de los diez nuevos desafiantes (catorce en la versión para sistemas hogareños), planeando reclutar a Cody en su milicia. Rolento se indignó genuinamente al ver que Cody descendía de la gracia cuando se convirtió en un presidiario, con el decepcionado Rolento cancelando su misión sobre Cody y continuó con misiones más grandes durante el torneo junto a Sodom. *'Poison: Una ex-secuaz de Mad Gear Gang, Poison es junto a Roxy una vieja enemiga de Cody, que de hecho está enamorada de él, aunque Cody ha declarado en numerosas ocasiones que no esta interesado en ella. Biografía Cody ha practicado boxeo y artes marciales desde que tenía nueve años, tiene una novia que ha sido su 'noviecita desde niños', Jessica. Cody también se hizo cargo de su hermano menor, Kyle, siendo una especie de figura paternal para él. Final Fight En el videojuego original, Cody hace equipo con su mejor amigo y rival Guy, y el alcalde de Metro City, Mike Haggar, parta rescatar a Jessica (novia de Cody e hija de Haggar) de Belger, el líder de Mad Gear Gang. Cody vence a muchos de los peores matones de Mad Gear Gang, incluyendo Damnd, el primer integrante de Mad Gear Gang que secuestro a Jessica, y Edi. E, un policía corrupto que usa su bastón y pistola en contra de Cody, haciendo la pelea muy difícil de ganar. Su inclinación por luchar a menudo deja a libres el camino a los otros dos para perseguir a los demás jefes presentes en Metro City. Al final, Cody confrontó a Belger en el último piso de su penthouse, y después de una dura batalla, Cody fue capaz de utilizar un puñetazo ascendente para lanzar a Belger desde el piso superior, enviando a Belger en caída libre a la calle de abajo y hasta su muerte. Cody a continuación es celebrado como el héroe de Metro City y entonces la misma Jessica quiere celebrar con él, pero Cody le dice a Jessica que no puede quedarse quieto mientras que el mal sigue acechando las calles. Después de compartir un beso apasionado con Jessica, Cody abandona la ciudad con rumbo desconocido.YouTube - Final Fight CD (Mega CD / Sega CD) - (Japanese Version & World Version | Ending) Street Fighter Alpha 3 Cody escapo de prisión después de un motín que se produjo. Durante sus viajes, se encontró con Edi. E (que está tratando de recapturarlo), Rolento, e incluso Guy una vez más. Rolento quería que se uniera a su movimiento militante, al que Cody se negó después de una acalorada discusión (es desconocido si hubieron luchado en realidad). Guy, por su parte, quería reformar a Cody y traerlo de regreso al buen camino, pero Cody dijo que no era un héroe y, básicamente, vivía para luchar. Los dos entonces tuvieron su propia batalla, pero después de que los dos se calmaron, Guy aceptó el hecho de que su amigo tenía que vivir su propia vida. Los dos se separaron después cuando Guy le preguntó a Cody si se quedaría en Metro City, pero Cody dijo que aún tenia viajes por hacer. Guy le despidió, dándose cuenta de que en el fondo, Cody seguía siendo una buena persona. Super Street Fighter IV Aparentemente aburrido de la vida en prisión, Cody 'casualmente' se escapa de la cárcel. Diciendo a un guardia irritado que estará de regreso muy pronto, él se aventura fuera. Mientras estaba fuera, Cody se encuentra con un rostro familiar: su viejo amigo y rival Guy, y los dos intercambias algunos golpes. La motivación principal de Cody parece estar en encontrar alguna manera de aliviar su aburrimiento,al participar en el nuevo torneo que S.I.N. había organizado. Después de derrotar a Seth, Guy se enfrenta a Cody de nuevo, suponiendo que todavía queda un poco de bien en él, preguntándole si había 'vencido un gran mal' por el bien de lo que es correcto. Mientras que él no lo niega directamente, Cody afirma que sólo lo hizo porque Seth estaba en su camino, lo que hace suponer a Guy que no tiene intención de regresar. Cuando se le pregunta al respecto, Cody dice que regresara a su celda, donde pertenece. Street Fighter V Cody hace su reaparición en la tercera temporada de luchadores DLC en el videojuego Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition.YouTube - Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition - Cody Gameplay Trailer Mike Haggar libera a Cody de sus crímenes, lo que lo conduce a ser el nuevo alcalde de Metro City. Aunque constantemente se queja, Cody encuentra en secreto un brillo de alegría en su nueva posición. Sin embargo, esto no lo detiene en última instancia de resolver problemas con sus propios puños, cuchillos o caños de metal. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Mighty Final Fight Saga Marvel vs. Capcom Cody y Jessica hacen una pequeña aparición en un escenario de los videojuegos Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter y Street Fighter Alpha 2. En este último, si uno o ambos personajes que luchan en el escenario de Metro City son mujeres, Cody les dirige una mirada picara, que resulta en que él sea abofeteado por Jessica. Final Fight Revenge Capcom Fighting Jam Cody también tiene una breve aparición cameo en este videojuego crossover. Street Fighter × Tekken Otras apariciones Street Fighter (serie animada) Cody hace una aparición en serie animada sobre la saga Street Fighter de 1995. Sin embargo, Cody es representado con su atuendo del videojuego Final Fight, debido a que el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 no había sido publicado todavía en el momento que el episodio se transmitió originalmente. Street Fighter (cómics - UDON) Jugabilidad Frases Música de escenario Street Fighter Alpha 3 OST Stripes (Theme of Cody)|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Final Fight Revenge - Cody Theme|''Final Fight Revenge'' Final Fight (Arcade) - Warehouse|''Hyper Street Fighter Alpha, ''SFA3 X-ism Final Fight (Arcade) - Andore Cage Fight|''Hyper Street Fighter Alpha, ''SFA3 classic Super Street Fighter IV OST Theme of Cody|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Curiosidades * Cody muy probablemente esta inspirado por el personaje Tom Cody, el protagonista principal de la película Streets of Fire (1984). Ambos son luchadores callejeros formidables que son hábiles con los cuchillos, además de que se enfrentan contra las pandillas locales en un intento por rescatar a su interés amoroso al mismo tiempo; al final, los dos salen con la chica. ** La ilustración retrato de Cody para el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV se parece mucho a Michael Paré, el actor que interpretó a Tom Cody en la película Streets of Fire. * Los videojuegos beat 'em up de la saga Street of Rage, desarrollados por Sega, cuentan con un personaje (Axel Stone) que se asemeja mucho a Cody. Sin embargo, los sprites y colores de vestimenta de los personajes fueron cambiados para la tercera entrega para así eliminar este parecido. * En el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, el 'luchador criminal fugado' fue planeado originalmente para ser Joe, regresando desde el videojuego Street Fighter original. Cody después fue quien lo reemplazó. ** Los dos se ven muy similares e incluso comparten una animación de patada (el movimiento "Crack Kick" de Cody en gran medida se asemeja a la patada de Joe). ** La ilustración de Cody para el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV muestra una pared de ladrillos destruidos con un graffiti del logotipo de la saga Street Fighter. Además, en la secuencia de introducción del videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, destruye una pared de ladrillos entera con sólo una pequeña roca, con la cámara haciendo un primer plano en la roca justo antes de que la arroje. Ambas características son un recuerdo a la secuencia de introducción original del primer videojuego Street Fighter, en donde la persona que literalmente rompe la pared es en realidad Joe, que lo hace con sus propios puños desnudos. **Su tráiler oficial para el videojuego Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition también muestra esta característica. * Coincidentemente, Cody es uno de los primeros personajes en utilizar pelea callejera 'real' como un estilo de lucha, a pesar de que no sea originario de la saga Street Fighter; se debe destacar en este sentido es que el videojuego Final Fight fue titulado originalmente'' 'Street Fighter '89' y fue originalmente planeado como una secuela del videojuego ''Street Fighter original. * Cody comparte la misma fecha de nacimiento que M. Bison. * Cody es también uno de los pocos personajes disponibles para el jugador del universo Street Fighter que utilizan un arma durante sus peleas. * El rival de Cody en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV fue pensado originalmente para fuese Chun-Li, pero después fue cambiado a Guy poco antes de la publicación. Su frase de victoria contra Chun-Li implica que ella lo admiraba como a un héroe. * Oni y E. Honda son los únicos personajes que reconocen que Cody se está reprimiendo durante todas sus batallas. Antes de Cody luche contra primero en el modo Arcade los videojuegos, Oni implica que en realidad podría llegar a sobrevivir a la batalla si no se contiene. * Si Cody gana en una pelea contra Akuma, admitirá que pensó que Akuma era bastante débil en comparación con sus expectativas, siendo el único personaje que decir honestamente que no estaba impresionado por la fuerza de Akuma. ** Si Cody gana contra Oni en el modo Arcade, dirá que fue lo más divertido que ha tenido en su vida que valió la pena, por lo que es la única vez además de combatir a Ryu en donde admite haberse divertido. * La frase de victoria de Cody contra rivales inhumanos (como Oni y Ogre) podría insinuar que piensa que es divertido luchar contra ellos. * En algunas ocasiones en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, Edi. E (que era un personaje jefe del videojuego Final Fight original) perseguirá a Cody alrededor, tratando de arrestarlo después de algunas de sus victorias. Una ocasión todavía más rara de ocurrir, lo muestra siendo pateado fuera de la pantalla después de esto. * En el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX, Cuando Cody está en V-ISM, puede esquivar ciertos ataques mientras bloquea. * En el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, una de las frases de victoria de Cody es'' 'after waiting for so long, it feels good to do more than two moves' ('después de esperar durante tanto tiempo, se siente bien hacer algo más que dos movimientos'), haciendo una clara referencia a su reducido conjunto de movimientos disponibles en el primer videojuego ''Final Fight. *Cuando Cody balancea su caño de metal durante su segundo movimiento V-Trigger, se asemeja a los movimientos "Batting Hero", Super Combo "Home Run Hero" y Meteor Combo "Home Run King" de Cracker Jack en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter EX y el videojuego Fighting EX Layer (2018), donde empuña su bat de baseball. *Durante la ejecución de su movimiento V-Trigger "Side Arm", la forma en que Cody ejecuta su "Rapid Fire" se asemeja al Hyper Combo de Chris Redfield en el videojuego crossover Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' y Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. **Curiosamente, Cody empuña un cuchillo de combate similar al de Chris. *En su tráiler de personaje para el videojuego Street Fighter V, el luchador Kenny Omega de New Japan Pro-Wrestling es quien interpreta su voz en inglés. Casualmente, la persona con la que está hablando por teléfono es el luchador Xavier Woods de World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. Incluso recrea la misma forma de Haggar en la que enciende el televisor en el videojuego Final Fight original. Esto posiblemente se deba a su participación en EVO 2016 como competidores y se ha dicho que Kenny Omega es un fan de Cody. **Tanto Kenny Omega como Xavier Woods son fans y jugadores de la saga Street Fighter. *El apellido oficial de Cody, 'Travers', se mencionó por primera vez en el videojuego Final Fight: Streetwise, y rara vez se ha utilizado desde entonces, ya que comúnmente se lo menciona simplemente como 'Cody'. Su trailer para el videojuego Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition es una de las pocas instancias en que se menciona su apellido fuera del videojuego Final Fight: Streetwise. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Cody&Guy.png|''Final Fight, ilustración de Cody junto con su amigo Guy. Street Fighter II Turbo 6-7b -- UDON Entertainment -- Alan Wang.jpg|''Street Fighter II Turbo #6, #7 , portadas con Haggar y otros personajes de Final Fight. Ilustración de Alan Wang. 180px-27_cody10.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Character_select_Guy_SSFIV.png.png|''Super Street Fighter IV, retrato versus. Cody-_SFxT.png|Street Fighter × Tekken'' Cody-SFV-Wallpaper.jpg|''Street Fighter V'' Capturas de pantalla Haggar's_Cameo_in_Cody's_Ending.png|''Super Street Fighter IV, secuencia final. SFVFinalFight.png|Street Fighter V'', cameo en el escenario Union Station. Sprites *Final Fight' Archivo:Cody-finalfight-walk.gif Archivo:Cody-finalfight-punches.gif Archivo:Cody-finalfight-knees.gif *'Mighty Final Fight' Archivo:Cody-mightyff-jumpkick.gif *'Street Fighter Alpha 2' Archivo:Cody-Jessica-SFA2.gif *'Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter' Archivo:Cody-Jessica-MarvelSHvsSF.gif *'Street Fighter Alpha 3''' Archivo:Cody-stance-sfa3.gif Archivo:Cody-SFA3-win-pose-EdiE.gif Referencias en:Cody ru:Коди Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Final Fight Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter V Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter × Tekken Categoría:Personajes de Estados Unidos